<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【岛凉ABO】雪煙 by ChibaSakuyo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23496499">【岛凉ABO】雪煙</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibaSakuyo/pseuds/ChibaSakuyo'>ChibaSakuyo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ABO - Fandom, yutoyama - Fandom, 岛凉 - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:33:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23496499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibaSakuyo/pseuds/ChibaSakuyo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>中島 A x 山田 O</p><p>ABO，海归律师 x 蒙面歌手，海盐草莓冰</p><p>狗血致郁文学，名字模糊化</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>鏡の中を見てみて　あなたはとても悲しそう</p>
  <p>私たちが昔行った　冬の市場ののように寒い</p>
  <p>私はもう泣かない　でも　すごく痛い</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">走下飞机廊桥的时候，他还隐约能透过玻璃外墙看见从空中飘落的细小雪花。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">东京还没冷到能让雪积起来的程度，这点雪，大概等他办好一切繁琐手续取到行李之后就会融化蒸发，再寻不到一点点踪迹。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">他看上去并不像个将近十年都没回来过的人，熟练地办理手续入境，提取行李，再随着匆匆人流走出大门，远远便看见写上“中島裕翔”四个大字的纸牌，被旧友高举起来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">“ゆーてぃー！”菅田向他挥手，等人走上前就给他了个大大的拥抱，“你总算是回来了，前几年还总听阿姨说，怕不是你要在国外找个 Omega 才肯回家呢！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">“怎么会，你不要听她乱说。”他语气平静，只嘴角挂了点笑，“母亲现在年纪也大了，虽说还有来弥在，我总归还是不放心。再说出国也不是我本愿，只是当初父亲态度强硬，我没办法反抗，如今他不在了，我自己的事业也算是有了些成就，再在那边待下去也实在是没有意思。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">“那这次回来就不走了？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">“不走了。”迎面而来的冷风吹得他一抖，中島下意识伸出手拢了拢衣领，“所以你还没听说吗？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">“什么？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">“我下周就会入职。这次回来也有薮的意思，不知道是不是妈跟他说了什么。你知道的，他也算是看着我长大……”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">话说到这里，菅田也差不多知道了意思，只是他似乎花了更长的时间才反应过来，中島原来是要和他在同一间律所共事了。也不知是太开心了还是什么，他猛地一跳，连带着车都晃了晃，又被好友假装恶狠狠地凶了一声，这才安分下来开始安全驾驶。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">一路上他们断断续续地聊着天，即便是多年未见，二人也并不生疏，也心照不宣地绕过了某个话题。中島侧过脸，看着路边掠过的熟悉景色，眼中也渐渐多了些难以琢磨的神色。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">将近十年了，他心想。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">临近圣诞节的周末，律所同事们在熟识人家的小酒馆订了包间，当然也邀请了才来没多久的“新人”中島。他原先倒真没参加的念头，只是耐不住菅田一再的恳求，才终于点头同意。好在是周末，手里也没什么急着处理的案子，他在赴约前还空出了些时间，久违的去涉谷转了转，最后在一家音像店前停下脚步。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">这店他曾是常来的，十多年前，在他还是个高中生的时候。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">记忆里的人很会唱歌，也尤其喜欢当时很火的堂本兄弟的歌，那副嗓子像是裹着蜜的流沙菓子，暖融融的，直淌进人心里去。又像那洁白的绒羽，一下又一下，不经意地扫过他的心尖尖。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">可他后来便消失了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">或者说，仅仅是消失在他的生活中。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">“いらっしゃいませー”店员小姑娘极快地念了一句，手里忙着往货架上填补货品。那排小型展柜就放在离门不远的地方，白板上粘贴着各种手绘的宣传语，硬生生给它装扮成展柜中的“圣诞树”，惹眼得不得了。他走上前看了看，海报上也没有歌手的照片，更奇怪的是连名字都不写，只有专辑名的“雪烟”两字。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800"><span class="ql-author-8179800">“据说当时选专辑名，是因为有两枚 CD，分别取名叫‘雪’和‘烟’，为了方便就直接合在一起，这才有了‘雪烟’的名字喔。据说是念做</span> <span class="ql-author-8179800 ql-commented ql-commented-background">ゆきけむり</span> <span class="ql-author-8179800">，但也有人说应该念做</span> <span class="ql-author-8179800 ql-commented ql-commented-background">せつえん</span> <span class="ql-author-8179800">的，也不知道到底该读什么啦。”店员发现他的目光一直放在海报上，便起身介绍起来，“最近他很有名的，出道的时候也一直以无名状态上台。好像是哪次公演，有粉丝听见他的经纪人喊他りょうちゃん吧，后来大家就跟着喊了，和这枚专辑真好相反，是不知道哪个字呢。”</span></p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">她好像很喜欢他，提及时眼角嘴角都是掩盖不住的笑意，可他在听到那句“りょうちゃん”的瞬间就失了神，脑海里反反复复都是那人十年前的模样。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">甜甜糯糯，像一枚小栗子。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">可那时并没人喊他りょうちゃん，亲近如他，也一直喊的是名字，或者……或者山ちゃん。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">那曾是仅属于他的特权。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">“先生？”直到店员打断他，他才蓦然从回忆里惊醒，下意识接过对方递来的耳机，脸侧的玻璃窗映着他通红的耳尖，“您直接按播放键就会可以试听的，要不要试试看？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">“不，不用了……我买一枚，请帮我包起来，麻烦你了。”似是烫手，他匆忙把耳机放回原位，掏出钱包付了款，便拿着装了专辑的小袋子匆匆离去。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">等菅田在车站接到他的时候，他仍是有些魂不守舍的样子，菅田趁他不注意偷偷瞄了眼那只拎袋，瞥见专辑的外包装后顿了顿，最后也没说什么。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">酒馆藏在小巷里，是那种传统的木质拉门，门口只挂了个灯笼和木牌，写着店名。他们进了门就有服务员领着走去包厢，他大概记了路，却还是被转的头晕。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">“你们老板怎么总喜欢这样又长又绕的走廊，上次去他家也是吧？走廊太长了根本记不得路。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">“先生本来是不喜欢这样的走廊的。”服务员脸上挂着标准的微笑，“听说是按他朋友的建议改的，好像说会更有挑战性和冒险感吧。这里就是 Anemone，祝二位用餐愉快。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">“你们好晚啊，快进来！”门刚刚推动，里面的人就大声嚷嚷起来，几位前辈似乎已经喝上一轮，有些醉醺醺的。他们点头道歉，又被热情地拽进去坐下，中島把拎袋轻轻放在外套下，盖得严严实实。他抬头仔细看了看这间和室的布置，墙纸，窗帘，甚至是木门上糊的花纹纸都细细刻画了银莲花样的暗纹，叠席是上好的灯芯草制作。除去挂画，还有鲜花创作的插花装饰，哪怕不特意熏香，房间里也漂浮着酒气都无法盖过的清甜的花香味。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">“他们老板是有名的建造师啊！”见中島似是对房间摆设感兴趣，前辈的伊藤便开口介绍，“他和老板是旧友，又和老板他家那位合开了工作室，要不我们可约不到这样好的包间。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">伊藤抿了一口酒，突然笑起来，拍拍中島肩膀，示意他凑近些，小声开口：“刚刚走过来，看见那间蔷薇室没有？用意大利斜体在小木牌上写着BARA，门口还有帘子的那间？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">说到这里他倒想起来了，确实有那么一间特殊的包房，设计甚至是有些格格不入。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">“那大设计师呀，为了追人，不仅亲自设计了这所酒馆的建筑，连那间特地准备的包间的室内设计都全包了，可是下了大功夫咯！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">“但听说还没追到呢！那小omega油盐不进的，听说可倔了！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">"可不是吗，这么说来好几年前我还远远地见过他一次，个子小小的，就那么远看过去都漂亮得不得了！不过不知道是什么出身，就他脖子上的项圈，可是那种接近透明的水色啊！我还第一次见能拿这种材料做出这么浅的颜色，而且不是满大街都看得到的那种统一款式，是极细薄的定制款，怕是真的价值不菲喔！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">几人顺着就聊起来，只剩中島端着茶杯的手停在半空中，原先温热的绿茶已经冷透了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">他也曾托人定制过一对Omega项圈，一枚是日常用的玫瑰红色项圈，只在后颈处浅浅雕刻着玫瑰图案，而另一枚便是如前辈所说的水蓝色，因着实在技术要求太高，愣是拖了好几个月才完成。为了戴着舒服尽量减去了重量，做得又细又薄，后颈腺体的地方却还是保护得完完全全，连刀具都撬不开。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">他还记得，除去颜色和款式，那枚项圈的内侧还有用他的字迹雕刻着的名字。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">会是他吗？他日思夜想，却或许再无相见可能的心上人。</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>だから　あなたは私のそばにいなくてもいい</p>
  <p>私の声が聞こえないから　あなたは言った</p>
  <p>なぜ物事は昨日から変わってしまうのか</p>
  <p>私にはわからない</p>
</blockquote><p class="ql-long-8179800"> </p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">大晦日的早上，中島接到了薮亲自打来的电话，说是有个很重要的案子，别人他信不过，只能中島来。答应了短假结束后立刻复工，他挂断电话，又被母亲叫过去。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">他们本来就在谈找一个结婚对象的问题。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">来弥自然是不用母亲发愁，可他不一样，自从被送出国就再没主动和omega结交过，原先谈着的……也断了联系。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">“已经十年了，裕翔。”母亲的声音听上去很疲惫，“你已经28岁了，他也一样，可正常这个岁数的omega都早已结婚，你不能指望他还在等你啊。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">中島低下头，刘海垂下遮住他的眼睛，看不清神色。可母亲似是依旧没有放弃，她指尖发凉，紧紧地攥着长子的袖口，又轻轻地发抖，</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">“裕翔，你怎么就忘不了他呢……”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">她踌躇很久，却终究还是只能发出一声叹息。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">中島沉默地坐在窗边的软沙发上，直到看见那只仍未打开过的纸袋，才神色稍稍松动，伸手捡出那枚专辑来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">包装就是浅淡的灰白，做出烟雾的质感，内里的光盘却印着烫银的雪花纹饰，精致又好看。他又取出歌词本来，想要从中找到些什么，却一如海报和外封一样，并未提及歌手的名字。他略微沉吟片刻，从柜子里找出不知道积灰多久的CD机，随手掸了下就连上电脑，开始播放。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-8179800"><span class="ql-author-8179800">「 </span> <span class="ql-author-8179800 ql-font-microsoftyahei">風が吹く</span></p><p class="ql-long-8179800"><span class="ql-author-8179800 ql-font-microsoftyahei"> 櫻散る頃</span> </p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800 ql-font-microsoftyahei"> さようなら…」</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">他的手不受控制地发起抖，滚烫的茶水漫过杯沿滴落在手背上，在那里开出一朵殷红的花。他大睁着眼，嘴唇颤抖着开开合合，喉咙却像是被人紧紧掐死了一般，嘶哑着，发不出任何一个完整的音节。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">瓷杯摔碎在地板上的声音惊到了刚刚回家的来弥，他沉沉地砸了几下门，没听到回应更是不安，猛地撞开门，直直地就看见木然站在电脑前的兄长。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">他的茶杯摔碎在脚边，依旧冒着热气的茶水淌过脚边，却仍是无动于衷地呆望着电脑屏幕。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">有一首歌还在唱着，嗓音像是甜美又醇厚的流沙奶心，也拥有着天赋的共情能力。那首歌的曲调柔软而郁郁，像是朦胧灰白的春雨云雾，又如扬扬飞舞的寒冬冰雪，是陷入爱情时的暖，亦是被遗弃后站在爱情尽头所面对的岁暮天寒。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">「さよなら</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800"> 私がかつて最爱な人」</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">歌曲的最后，歌者仅仅是呓语般说完这句话，旋律便戛然而止。直到此时，来弥才突然反应过来，冲上前把人拉开，与此同时合上了电脑，他抬眼与兄长对视，一时间竟也不知道该从何说起。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">他明白，他的兄长那样聪明的人，不用想，也该是知道了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">他好容易整理完语言，刚要开口，便被对方低沉的声音打断。面前的人背着光，他看不见他的脸，却能清楚得看见对方瞬间塌下的肩膀与脊背，看得见他的颓废。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">“来弥，我想他……还是恨我的。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">“恨我的不告而别，恨我的不守信用，恨我的不负责任。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">“我曾经，也向他许诺过一生的。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">他没有理会来弥的解释，轻轻地绕开，踩着星点血迹逃也般地扬长而去。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">来弥唤了佣人来打扫房间，他走到电脑前，按开停止运行的CD机，看着那枚光盘，陷入沉思。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">或许对所有人，不论他坚强与否，在面对爱情时，都宛如一个弱者，一个懦夫。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">十年前中島离开时，来弥曾如是想过。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">那时的他是否真是屈于父亲的强压，不得已出了国，与他的Omega断了关系，他应当是永远不会得到兄长的回答。可某些东西，似乎也在一点点的改变他自己。那些在父亲看来过于软弱的个性，不上不下的成绩，实际却是他为了“自由”所做的微小无力的抵抗。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">好在如今，他们都自由了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">复工的第一天，中島按时到达办公室，却被告知那个案子的委托人本人因故无法来访，只有委托人的同事来，替他送来证据和资料。被人放鸽子，他虽有些不高兴，但还是礼貌地笑着感谢了转达消息的前辈，取了电脑和笔记本，向会议室走去。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">只是他没想到，今天来见他的，也曾经是自己学校的后辈。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">“好久不见啊前辈。”对方笑着，却带着莫名的敌意，“还是说，该喊你中島大律师了？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">他瞥了眼中島胸前的弁護士徽章，挑了挑眉。没等他开口，就从包里翻出厚厚的资料和U盘，像是不愿意和他多说话似的。他提了包就想走，推门时脚步一顿，坏笑着回头看着难掩怒意的中島。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">“你生我气我倒是不在乎，不过……”他用手直直资料，“你自己慢慢看，要是看完了，你还因为委托人没按照约定过来面谈生气，那这案子你接不接都无所谓。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">“最好别接，找薮亲自来做我还更放心呢。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">语毕，他看都不看中島的神色，推门而去。会议室内的中島黑着脸，模模糊糊地还能听见那人轻浮地和律所的小助理打招呼。他啧了一声，拾起资料整理起来。他的指尖触到从资料夹中滑出的纸页，下意识地抽出，发现那仅是一张大片空白的封纸。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">在委任契約書五个字下面，是打印着的名字，和手写的签名。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">隔着漫长的十年时光，他久违地嗅到了熟悉的草莓冰甜香。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">“呐ゆてぃー！放学后去吃甜点吗？今天圭人又给我推荐了一家咖啡厅，据说那里的冰激凌华夫超好吃啊！不过可惜他今天有别的安排了……”男孩眼睛亮亮的，像只摇尾巴撒娇的小狗狗，倒是那时的他，真的极认真的考虑了下午的时间安排，确认有空才点点头。得到肯定的男孩欢呼着跳起来：“谢谢ゆてぃー！”预备铃在此刻响起，他慌慌张张地抱起课本往教室跑，还不忘回头对中島挥手，“我下课就来找你！等我啊！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">那天的华夫饼真的很好吃，他们各自选择了草莓和巧克力的冰激凌。带着奶香的冰激凌融化在舌尖，他尝着对方递来的草莓口味，突然觉得，如果面前的人分化了，酸酸甜甜草莓味道的信息素，应该会很适合他。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">“好吃吗？”“嗯，很好吃。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">看着面前人的脸，中島也笑起来，一阵风吹落樱花瓣，如雨一般落下。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">他活泼，又有张过分漂亮的脸，可性格却是极其要强的，这一点像极了所有的Alpha。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">当然，曾经所有人都认为，他会无可争议地分化为一个Alpha。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">中島记得，他以前还在足球队踢过球。年纪不大的时候身高还拉不开差距，圆圆脸的男孩奔跑在球场上，熟练地带球，射门，鼻尖挂着湿漉漉的汗水，笑起的嘴角露出小尖牙来，像个暖融融的小太阳。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">直到十五岁那年的冬天。中島永远都会记得那个冬天。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">深冬的暴雪湮灭了最后的火星。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">那天的夜空，星光黯淡。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">「まだ　覚えていますか　あの日のあなた</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">　流星の様に　消えました」</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>これはまた　きっと愛だろう</p>
  <p>必要なのはあなただけ</p>
  <p>戻ってきて　私は待っている　いつでも</p>
</blockquote><p class="ql-long-8179800"> </p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">山田在自己十一岁那年，认识了中島。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">他们考入同一所中学，虽不在一个班，却也各自听说过对方的名字。真正相识相交，是在第二年的运动会上，一场球赛，让两人成为了朋友。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">山田不擅长学习，但也在考高校前拼了命地努力起来，终于和中島又考入了同一所学校，虽然依旧不同班，可他心底也满足了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">说到底，他是有那么一点点喜欢中島的。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">他喜欢对方，可身边的每一个人都对他说，你一定会成为一个优秀的Alpha，就像你那个朋友一样。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">会成为Alpha，和想成为中島爱人的两种想法一直交织在他脑中，两种想法不停地冲撞，险些在他分化前就让他的理智撕裂开，直到那个深冬的雪夜。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">那是漆黑无光的噩梦，梦里是透骨的冰寒与彻身的痛苦。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">他挣扎在雪地里，细碎的石子划烂他外露的皮肤，染红了一片白雪，又被不断倾落的雪花掩埋。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">他独自一人倒在雪地里，分化成……一个Omega。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">后来，他和中島似是理所应当地在一起，十五岁，到十七岁，然后中島离开了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">山田出道的时候已经二十六岁，是他离开后的第九年。中间他读过大学，在自家的店帮过手，也独自在网络上唱歌，这些都不奇怪，只是在他十八岁的那年，是一片空白。他既没有在那年从高校毕业，也没有其他的履历，仅仅是一片空白。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">中島默默地记下，便接着往后看，紧接着的就是他与公司之间的纠纷。根据资料记载，他原与公司签订合同时内容是允许他以非露面方式参与演艺活动，公司原本也并不插手这件事，知道他逐渐变得有名。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">不露脸，便意味着他无法参加大部分的活动，不能办签售，也不能办演唱会和见面会，这对公司无疑是巨大的损失。只是当年的合同里有几条并不明说的霸王条款，那时的山田或许也是没有经验，就这么给人骗着签了字。事到如今，他不仅被公司逼着要露出真容，甚至还会被变本加厉地送上各种节目，甚至……那些并不适合Omega参加的节目呢？</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">在圈内，隐瞒第二性别的人并不少见，加上Omega保护法的实施，他们更是不必被强行要求着公开自己的秘密，但这也是风险。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">如果不想暴露性别，他们便只能装作是其他性别，至少是个Beta。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">但身体机能的悬殊和那些特殊的日子哪里是能靠装就隐瞒住的？他们总有一天会露陷，被狂怒的粉丝和不怕事大的路人冠上“骗子”的名头，不得已离开自己所爱的行业。这样的事情发生太多次了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">中島突然有些庆幸，至少这一次，他在。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">那天晚上他回到家，在母亲惊讶的眼神里打开电视，并不熟练地找到正在直播的音乐节目，他坐在沙发上，静静地等待山田的上场。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">音乐响起，他透过薄纱的白色帷幔看向舞台中心的人。他被笼罩在白雾中，在遮挡下只能看到不甚清晰的轮廓。他站起身，举起手麦，缓缓地歌唱起来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">「 風が吹く　櫻散る頃　さようなら」</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">中島能明显感到身边母亲的身体在一瞬间僵硬起来，她微张着嘴，却还是等中島看完了整场表演，舞台黑下来，才看向他开口：“是他吗？当年的那个孩子。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">“是。”中島应下，也回看向他的母亲，“是他，我找到他了，他也……还是一个人。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">他想起白天看见的资料，那里明晃晃的“单身”二字，似是砸进水面的撞起波纹的石子，让他突地欣喜起来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">他会不会，还有机会？</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">他看向母亲的眼神坚定决绝，还有多年未见的星点期望，他说母亲，我想再试一次，哪怕他怪罪我，记恨我，我也想再试一次，即便是失败了，也得把他这么多年欠下的都还清了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">时间就这样过去，中島本以为山田会尽快再同他联系，可如今距离上一次送资料来已经过去整整一周时间，他再没收到对方传来的任何信息。或许是他发现自己的案子被中島接了？可这样的想法又很快被压下，看当时送资料的那人的反应来看，山田应当是知道接下案子的律师是自己的，若不是他本就不在意，又怎么会把资料送过来……</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">他坐在办公桌前纠结了很久，却也没敢擅自拨通资料中名片上的电话，直到来弥的电话打来，才总算把他从中解救出来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">“喂？哥？今晚有空的话去外面吃饭吧？”他同意了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">那是一家不太起眼的小店，明明是一家烤肉店，却装潢得像是一家精致的小咖啡厅。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">“他家确实也卖咖啡的。”似是看穿了兄长的想法，来弥笑着介绍，“你刚刚进来的时候可能没注意，那里的吧台会卖纸杯装的咖啡，旁边有个露天的小院子，所以也可以选择在店里喝，不过确实地方很小啦。”他们在卡座坐下，来弥先是熟练地点了两杯冰茶，从服务员手里接过菜单递给对方，“哥你来点吧，我都可以。哦对，推荐他家的自家制酱汁的系列喔！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">看他的样子大概是这家店的常客，中島自是对自己的弟弟不疑有他，便顺着他的推荐点了几个菜。等菜送上来，来弥倒是迫不及待地先夹起肉片烤起来，是他推荐的那款，雪花纹的肉片上淋着深棕色的酱汁。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">中島本以为来弥是急着想吃，却没想他是烤给了自己。他夹起肉片，放入嘴中，融化的肉汁交织着酱汁的鲜甜，又有些淡淡的橘汁香味。他鼻尖突然泛起酸意，他眨了眨眼，又夹起一片配着饭吃下。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">直到吃饱，他才后知后觉地意识到，一直是来弥在烤肉，然后夹到他的盘子里。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">“是不是……很像以前山田哥家的味道？”来弥攥着茶杯，看向兄长，“我第一次吃的时候也这么觉得，那大概是两年前吧。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">两年前吗……可山田祖母家的店，是早在七八年前就关掉了的。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">那年菅田考进和他同一所大学的研究生，他们时隔多年再见，他问的第一件事就是关于山田，只是菅田对他的消息也确实了解不多，到最后也不过听说一些零零碎碎的消息。这就是其中一条。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">他本不指望还能尝到这个味道。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">在二人成为朋友之后，有段时间他曾经常跟去山田家吃饭的。那时刚好是同父亲关系闹得最僵的时期，虽然多少对不起准备晚餐的母亲，可他就是不愿意在餐桌上看到冷冰冰的父亲，听到他从来不会结束的说教与训斥，他便总想着躲过晚饭再回家。最初是一直躲在学校里，直到后来被留下值日的山田发现，被他笑着邀请到自己家吃饭，他才第一次尝到山田祖母的手艺。他的祖母开了家小小的烧烤店，那天给他们俩准备的晚饭也是烤肉片配上白米饭和味噌的定食。可那简简单单的搭着萝卜泥橘醋酱汁的烤肉饭却有太多他渴求已久的家的味道。自那之后，他就时常跟着山田回家吃晚饭，陪着他的祖母谈谈天，或是和山田挤在小桌上写作业，那是曾经他最放松的时光。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">临走时，他回过头默默记住了店名，又站在原地看了一会儿，才转身离开。他没有看见吧台后的女人，一直隔着窗看他，直到他离开，才沉默着摇摇头。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">“千寻。”穿着围裙的男人走出来，把她搂入怀中，“怎么了，在看什么？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">“没什么。”她笑了笑，伸手替对方紧紧围裙，二人一起走回了后厨。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">“有些事，他不知道，也好。”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>激しい雨がやって来る</p>
  <p>私はまだ　あなたと共にいた日々を恋しいと思っている</p>
  <p>あなたの顔を見られない</p>
  <p>憂鬱に感じて　また振り返る</p>
  <p>私の所へ戻ってきて</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">中島收到信息的时候，他怔愣着看了很久。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">那是山田发来的消息，手机号码依旧是以前那个，也是与十年前别无二致的口吻。他先是对上一次的失约道歉，又给他发来了时间和地址，询问能不能见面。看着语气生疏的文字，中島突然不知道该怎么回复他，他反复地输入又删除，纠结很久也只能发出一句干巴巴的“好”来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">他攥着手机，望向窗外的车流与人群，还有终于渐渐熟悉起来的街道，忽地发觉，时隔十年，曾经再熟悉的亲近的人都走到了如今这一步。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">无论是同山田，还是自己的家人。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">出发前，他走到镜子旁，看向镜面里的自己，比起十年前早已成熟太多。曾经那个恨不得天天穿着卫衣运动服的男孩如今已是日日得体的高定西装，连最细微的角落都打理的整整齐齐，不论领带袖扣或是手表都要精细地搭配好。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">不知道现在的他，又是什么样子。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">他前一日只记了店名，却没注意到地址，直到出租在熟悉的店面前停下，他才后知后觉地反应过来，山田和他相约的地方，正是前一天和来弥一起吃晚饭的烧烤店。他提前到了地方，见人没来，就先到吧台准备点一杯咖啡。他轻轻按了下桌铃，围着浅色围裙的年轻女人，掀开布帘出来，说着“欢迎光临”抬头，二人目光交汇都是一愣。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">“……中島君？”她有些不敢置信，看到对方别在胸口的金色葵花徽章，想起弟弟之前和自己说的律师，忽地悄悄感叹起这个巧合，“是和小涼约好的对吧。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">他点头，又有些慌乱。可千寻却没表现出任何怪罪的意思，也对过去的事情只字不提，她只是熟练地为他煮起咖啡，装在纸杯里，还细致地套上隔热垫才递给他。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">“外面有座位，你去找桌上放了小花瓶的那个位置，是给你们留的，那里人少。”中島僵硬地点头，转身要走又被叫住，千寻的表情似乎也有些犹豫：“等下你见到小涼……可不可以装作不认识……算了算了当我没说，抱歉啊。”她懊恼地摇摇头，没等中島答话就小跑着躲回后厨，中島愣了下，又没琢磨出她的意思，只能先出门找到位置，坐下等山田来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">在短暂的等待时间中，他仔细看了看桌上玻璃制的花瓶，里面插着一支浅粉色的蔷薇风铃花，点缀了星点雪白的满天星。山田是喜欢玫瑰或蔷薇这类花的，至少曾经是这样。在遥远的多年以前的情人节，他也曾送出过一支玫瑰，虽然仅用透明的玻璃纸和丝带装饰了，又丑丑的有些土气，还是让那颗小栗子开心得不得了，搂着他的脖颈带着笑唤他的名字。那时的他们都太好满足了，彼此间哪怕一点点小事都能让对方满足，高兴上好多天。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">他不知何时就沉浸在回忆里，直到手机收到一封简短的消息，是山田发来的，自己抵达的讯息。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">山田是准时到的。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">他穿着长款的黑色外套，用围巾遮住了脖颈上的项圈，刘海软软地搭在前额，茶色的有些微长的头发盖过耳廓，让人看上去很是乖巧温和。中島远远地看他走进店里，从长姐手里接过纸杯，笑着说了几句话才走进花园。他双手捧着温暖的纸杯，看见中島的时候又笑起来，加快速度走上前，向他伸出手：“你好，是中島先生吧。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">那是恰到好处的语气，既不生疏也并不熟稔，仿佛是初次见面。反而是中島怔了下，脑子里闪过千寻没说出口的那句话，突然冒出个念头，又被强压下去。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">不可能的。他自我安慰道。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">“中島先生？”山田微歪过头，伸出的手仍停在半空。中島赶紧欠了欠身，和他握了手，做了简短的自我介绍。在他自我介绍的途中，山田也并没有表现出任何不耐烦，就像是一个真正与他初次见面的人的模样。他强忍着需要把事情问清楚的欲望，几乎是僵着脸保持着微笑和山田谈论完案子相关的信息，等到谈话差不多，他才斟酌着问出口。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">“山田先生是……堀越毕业的是吗？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">他本抱了希望，可此时哪怕是问出这个问题，山田也根本没有任何疑惑的表情，他只是点点头，用不能再平静的语气回答：“对的。不过前几天健人，也就是我的经纪人应该有给中島先生送去资料夹吧？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">“是，我收到了。”他此时再笑不出来了，“不知道山田先生还记不记得，我们……是同一届的。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">山田的表情有一刻的空白，中島的话像是戳中了他心头的伤疤，他表情黯了黯，连原本黑曜石般的眸子都灰暗下去。中島开始后悔，他想自己是不是太过急躁，或许自己是应该等再熟悉些……</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">“抱歉。”他还自责着，山田却先一步地道了歉。他垂着眼没有看自己，手指勾了勾围巾，露出一枚并不算完整的项圈来：“如你所见，我是个Omega。大概是八九年前吧，具体时间我也记不清了，我因为急性的信息素紊乱昏迷过，醒过来后，以前的事情就记不太清了。所以……把你忘了，真的很抱歉。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">中島的踉跄着站起来，几乎撞翻椅子。山田惊诧于他的反应，抬头却看见男人的嘴唇颤了颤，眼睛里除去震惊，更多的是一种无法言明的情绪。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">像是悲痛，或是自责，却不应该是出现在一个不似很熟悉的人身上的情绪。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">可有那么一个瞬间，山田觉得自己闻到了极其浅淡的，像是被掩盖剂隐藏过的信息素的味道。那是如大海般苦涩，却好闻得让他想哭的味道。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">朦胧里，他仿佛听到有人在喊他“やま”，那个声音还带着些青涩感，语气是少年般的明亮轻快。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">山田睁开眼，一瞬间似乎有个身影与面前人重合，却看不太真切。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">中島依旧无法平复自己的心情，也没发现山田看他的眼神有了些许变化。他急切地想要逃开，让自己能够消化刚刚获得的信息，山田的记忆，他的身体，还有那枚破损的水色项圈……中島几乎无法平复混乱的呼吸，他的双眼可见地变得血红，中島垂下头，试图掩盖自己的表情。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">“不要紧的，”他哑着嗓子，“今天多谢山田先生能和我见面，不过很抱歉我接下来还有别的安排，需要先走一步，如果有其他需要补充的可以随时给我打电话。”中島慌忙鞠躬，抬腿就准备离开，却被人轻轻叫住。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">山田其实也不清楚自己为什么会叫住他，可对方的表情却让他很难过，心里一揪一揪得疼，哪怕不知道原因。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">“中島先生，我想……既然我们曾是同学，我可不可以……就喊你中島君？”他看见中島背对着他，微不可查地点点头，突然有些欣喜，“那作为交换，中島君喊我山田就好。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">“或者，直接喊我やま好了。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">他递上那杯落下的咖啡，映入中島眼中的笑颜一如往日，空气中似乎弥漫起淡淡的草莓香气。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">“好。”他终于又笑出来，被风吹乱的刘海遮住泛红的双眼，“再会，やま。”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="ql-blockquote-item ql-long-8179800">
<p></p><blockquote><p class="ql-long-8179800">
      <span class="ql-author-8179800">いつでもあなたと共にいること</span>
    </p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
      <span class="ql-author-8179800">あなたは私にとっては世界だ</span>
    </p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
      <span class="ql-author-8179800">そして夢を見続けて</span>
    </p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
      <span class="ql-author-8179800">あなたのために　もう一度私の剣を取って</span>
    </p></blockquote></div><p> </p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">“菅田，你是不是早就知道山田失忆的事情。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">当菅田收到中島短信的时候他就隐约猜到，可当人真正气势汹汹地走到自己面前，才后知后觉地心道，完了。他看着中島难得粗暴地扯开椅子坐下，食指勾了勾紧系的领带，平日那双总带着笑意的眸子此时只是满含怒意地瞪向他，他冷着脸，此时若不是后颈贴着强效的抑制贴，只怕他的信息素会毫不留情地把他压倒在地。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">“所以你确实是瞒着我？你们都瞒着我是吗？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">在见到菅田时，他压抑了大半天的负面情绪终于爆发，虽说自己也从未主动去寻过山田，可周围人的隐瞒让他更是觉得这十年来，什么所谓的担心的记恨，都像是一场彻头彻尾的笑话。人家都不记得自己，哪里来的记恨可言呢？</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">“菅田，我一直都相信你，我……”他此时看上去就像是个快要暴走的Alpha，不过也差不了太多，菅田额头冒着冷汗，但还是及时截住了中島的话。不管怎么样，先道歉，稳住他的情绪。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">“抱歉，这件事情确实是我们都在瞒着你，是我们不对！”他起身先鞠了躬，然后抬眼偷偷看了看中島的脸色，似乎是有些好转，菅田坐下，开始组织语言，“其实这件事情，我们也考虑过……应不应该告诉你。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">“难道不应该告诉我吗？”中島脸色再次阴沉下来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">“不，当然不……我是说，我们不该瞒着你，只是……”他紧张地吞了口口水，“他是在你离开那周突然病了的，那时你刚被送出国，伯父改了你所有的联系方式，我们也有尝试着问过，可伯父他……态度很坚决。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">“你也知道，我们再联系上你已经是快半年之后了，但山田在入院后大概……大概只过了不到半个月吧，就被他的家人转去别的医院，据说是Omega协会那里直属的，我们这群Alpha没办法打听到消息，直到毕业我们都没再有人见过他了。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">那大概就是资料里那消失的一年时间。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">“那你们又是怎么知道他失忆的事情？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">“那也是他开始演艺活动之后了。”他翻翻手机，找到一条视频，或许是很早的时候录制的，画质也并不好，只能模糊看出个轮廓来，“他的声音多好认呐，当时薮就托人查了，确定是山田无误。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">中島接过菅田递来的耳机，点开那个视频，他听见视频里的人开始唱歌。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800 ql-commented ql-commented-background">「柔らかな光へ向かう途中　君は居るか?</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800 ql-commented ql-commented-background"> わかっているつもりで、歩く先　朝は来る」</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">正如菅田所说，一听他就知道，这是山田，那个他错过了的，二十四岁的山田。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">背对着镜头的青年穿着宽松的白色T恤，坐在木椅上轻轻摇晃着，他头微微抬起，略长的头发严严实实地遮盖住后颈处的项圈。中島仿佛都能想象到他的表情，看到他垂眸带着笑，嘴唇轻启，唱歌的模样。山田其实也是会跳舞的，如果不是当年分化成Omega，现在的他，会不会也是可以光明正大站在舞台上的？他是不是也能像其他的偶像一样，站在聚光灯下，接受粉丝们热情的呼唤。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">他想得有些出神，菅田一瞬间以为自己已经可以放下心，不用再接受他的连番“审问”，可中島下一句话问出来，他却是真的不知道该怎么回答了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">“他到底生了什么病，在他的档案里整整少了一年的时间。他只是告诉我有过急性的信息素紊乱，可那说不通，哪怕是再严重的信息素紊乱，仅这一个症状并不会让他需要整整一年时间治疗吧？。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">他刚刚告诉中島山田生病的事情了？他不该的！菅田捏了捏手指，紧张起来。当时寻到山田，查清他失踪缘由的时候他们几个人就说好了，不管是病情还是病因，最好都不要告诉中島，除非山田自愿说出来。可现在他愈是沉默，中島就愈发对他施压。他想起中島归国前，薮曾对他说的那一句“纸包不住火”，可他万万没想到这团火这么快就燃起来了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">他深吸一口气，仿佛说出这些话是让他赴死似的：“他被人强行标记，那个Alpha又不知道是谁，消失得无影无踪。“身边来自Alpha的威压突然就减弱下去，”山田你知道的，当年分化的时候出事，本身信息素就不稳定，他第二天被发现的时候据说整个人都没意识了，信息素又是紊乱又是缺失，后来也是转去协会那里的医院，好不容易找了Alpha信息素替代品才稳定住。”他看向中島惨白的脸色，叹了口气，“那个Alpha至今也没能找到，山田自己也完全没有记忆，恐怕……直到时效内都不能找到那人了吧。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">“那他现在……”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">“他没有清除标记，当时被强行标记就差点要了他一条命，只能定期注射替代药物，这是唯一的办法了。不过我们这里也托人找了资料，按协会医院那里的说法，因为标记时信息素的注入量并不大，也不能说完整，这个标记是可以被覆盖的。详细的文件我会联系薮，拜托他发给你吧。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">山田结束晚上的通告回家时，美岬只一眼就看出他心情很好。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">“今天遇到什么事了？难得这么高兴，有新的通告吗？”她从厨房端出特地留的晚饭，还腾腾的冒着热气，“之前是不是还从宏太哥那里找了律师，谈得怎么样？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">“就是这件事！啊今晚是汉堡肉吗！”他拿起筷子默默念了声“いただきます”便吃起来，美岬也不着急，又说还有姐姐送来的新鲜草莓，回到厨房给他准备起来。大概是通告前也没吃什么，他吃得尤其香，甚至还少见地又添了半份。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">快吃完晚饭的时候母亲也刚好散步回家，山田问她记不记得高中毕业照的册子还在不在，他有想要找的人。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">他跟着母亲到储物室，美岬也一起跟了过来，问他想找的是谁。山田不说话，只是安安静静地翻开纪念册，一张张地看过那些陌生的面孔。只是他没想到，无论他怎么找，却愣是找不到任何一个名叫“中島裕翔”的同学。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">或者并不是这四个字？或是他改过名？</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">他又重新翻找了一遍，却依旧没有那张脸。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">美岬看他的样子，似是想到什么，她抬头看向母亲，对方也给她一个肯定的点头。她看见母亲又从柜子里取出一本纪念册，蹲下身，轻轻覆住了哥哥的手。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">“小涼想看看初中的纪念册吗，说不定能找到你想找的人。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">山田接过，这本显得更旧些，却不是因为年代更早，而像是曾被人仿佛翻过很多次，连书角都被磨得微微起毛。纪念册里黏着一枚便签，他顺着那里翻开，第一眼看见的就是那个熟悉的名字。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">那是中島，十多岁刚刚初中毕业时的中島。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">“你……想起什么了吗？”母亲开口，山田却摇摇头。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">“我今天见到他了，他是薮给我安排的律师。他问我是不是堀越毕业，说我们是同一届的，可……”他又翻了翻高中的纪念册，仍是毫无收获，“母亲认识他？我和他以前是不是……很好的朋友？要不我怎么会在他的这一页贴上便签？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">“对，你们以前关系很好，他经常来家里玩，也特别喜欢你祖母做的饭。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">他想到白天中島的表情，想到自己见到他时那份微妙的心情，还有随风飘来的，透过抑制贴散出的信息素的味道，突然冒出了一个让自己都不敢相信的念头。他伸手摸了摸脖颈上的</span>
  <span class="ql-author-8179800 ql-commented ql-commented-background">项圈</span>
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">，指尖抚过破裂处修补得凹凸不平的地方。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">“只是朋友吗？”他抬头对上母亲的眼睛。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">“只是朋友。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">晚十点，山田的经纪人，中岛健人的手机收到一条信息。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">“我见过他了，告诉我吧，他是不是当初标记我的Alpha。”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">你说一个Omega，认错他的Alpha的几率有多大？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">山田和健人坐在咖啡厅里，他轻轻旋转着玻璃杯，指尖在杯沿轻轻地摩挲着。健人本以为在他发觉真相后，会愤怒于那人，可他的表情很平静，只是垂着眸子，嘴角带着似有似无的笑意，安安静静地喝自己的冰可乐。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">“你不生气吗？”他试探性地问。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">“不生气啊。”山田抬起头，一手托着脸，另一只手夹着吸管在玻璃杯里搅拌起来，他望向窗外，想到那日随风而来的浅淡信息素的味道，眼里的笑意更深了些，“你知道我第一眼见到他，心里想的是什么吗？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">“けんてぃ，我喜欢他。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">“如果我的Alpha真的是他，那我是不是也算是赚了呢？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">“还有这枚项圈。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">说到这里，健人才突然发觉，今天山田脖颈上的项圈不再是之前水蓝色早已碎裂的那枚，而是鲜艳的玫瑰红色，带着蔷薇花的暗纹，覆在他的后颈处。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">中島惊醒时，身下的床单都被汗浸得透湿。他耳尖微红，伸手扯了扯衣领，被黏在后背的衣服闹得心烦，直接脱下扔在地上，就走向浴室。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">冷水打在身上，消去了他脸颊的红晕，他任由冰冷的水滴砸在头顶，尝试着让自己冷静下来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">他简直无法回想刚刚的梦境。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">梦境里的人顶着山田的脸，屈膝半跪在他的床边。那张精致的脸突然就凑上来，溢出的信息素和他海盐味的信息素在空气中混合，闻起来像是一碗诱人的浇了炼乳的海盐草莓冰，甜得腻人，又是那样地让人垂涎欲滴。他的脖颈上就戴着自己托人定制的那枚水蓝色半透明的项圈，隐隐约约能看见Omega修长的颈线。明明可以简单地被自己解锁，可梦里的自己却好像无法控制动作，几乎是残暴地掐上他的肩，指甲扣进项圈的缝隙，在解锁的同时，粗暴地将它扯碎了扔出去。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">山田的表情有一瞬间的怔愣，可他又很快平静下来，也不顾自己侧颈处被指甲划出的血痕，他伸手摸了摸中島的脸，仰起头露出雪白细嫩的咽喉，还有他最最脆弱的腺体来。他又一次放出信息素，这次的更浓烈些，弥漫在空气里，像是酸甜的草莓果酒。中島被他的信息素熏得更晕，下意识伸出手，指尖轻轻划过他的腺体，在那轻轻跳动着的皮肤下的液体，正充斥着高浓度的费洛蒙。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">他想咬下去，用犬齿毫不留情地捅破皮肤。想立刻让自己的信息素与他混合，那不受控制的身体让他仅剩的理智都变得毫无作用，可他依旧极力忍耐着，直到山田开口。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">像是感受到他的压抑，山田捧起他的脸，极温柔地拍了几下：“ゆう，你看着我，看着我的眼睛。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">他的眼睛多好看哪，此时又像是盈着泪，带着眼角飞起的一抹殷红。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">“你不能这样下去，你必须去做你现在最想做的事情，知道吗？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">“让我帮你，让我救救你啊，ゆう！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">不知道为什么，他急得几乎要哭出来，可这幅模样在中島眼里只会更像一个Omega被情欲控制，催化出的状态。中島听不清他的话，可他却迷迷糊糊地理解了对方的意思。他是愿意的，这至少是不是可以说明，在他的心里也有自己，是不是自己也可以顺着他的意思，更进一步。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">如果这是真的，那这或许会是他此生做过的，最令他后悔的事情。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">被药物控制的Alpha掐住Omega的脖颈，露出他尖锐的犬齿，像条发狂的猎犬般狠狠地叼住了猎物的后颈。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">血液从伤口中涌出，顺着脊背汩汩地淌下，Omega瘦弱的身体只绷紧一瞬，就脱力般地倒下。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">信息素交融，眼前的Omega渐渐模糊，消失不见。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">梦境在这里就戛然而止，中島垂着头站在淋浴头的水幕中，愣愣地发呆。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">他不明白，明明只是个梦，又为什么那么真实。他甚至能闻到梦中床头的白玫瑰，能感受到衣领透入的冷风，看得到被毁坏摔碎的水蓝色项圈，还有指尖残留的那人烫手的体温。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">他的脖颈那么细，可哪怕是被自己生生掐住，也完全没有反抗。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">中島猛地甩甩头，他关了水，顺手拿了条毛巾胡乱地擦干了头发，闻着毛巾上洗衣液的味道，有突然怀念起他的草莓香。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">因为分化时的事故变得浅淡的冷冷的信息素，就像一碗草莓冰，吃到嘴里依旧是酸甜的，带着醇厚的莓果香气。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">明明已经忍过了十年，可仅仅一次见面，就再次让他睁眼闭眼满脑子都是山田一人。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">他把脸埋在毛巾里，轻轻地叹口气。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">他想山田了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">山田把从包里取出那枚水蓝色的项圈，放在健人面前。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">“你知道当年我拿着这枚项圈，找的到做出这枚项圈的人，他告诉过我什么吗？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">“他说这枚项圈除去他，只有我和送我这枚项圈的Alpha能打开它，而他是个Beta。”他把项圈的锁转向健人，“这枚摔碎的项圈，当时是解锁的状态，而且……锁是完好无损的。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">“所以这枚项圈并不是被人扯碎或是强行破开，而是被我，或是我的Alpha解开的，又出于什么原因，被摔碎了。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">“けんてぃ，别瞒着我了。”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">二人再次见面，又是一周后了。这一次见面，二人其实都各怀心事。对于他们之间的关系，像是有一层拨不开的雾似的，因为实在没有人能够给他们一个真实确切的答案，那些谜团把二人实在是带入了一个尴尬的局面。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">中島敲开山田休息室的门时，健人正好没在。他在送山田到电视台后就被临时叫回了公司，只剩下一个年轻的刚刚进公司的新人助理，是个beta女孩子，陪在山田身边。她是不清楚二人关系的，在两人对上目光尴尬地不知道说什么时，她也没意识到什么，只是走上前小声问山田“他是不是那位中岛前辈说的律师老师”，在得到回答后又有些慌忙的鞠躬，把人请进屋来就跑去沏茶。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">“她是健人新给我找的助理，你叫她小林就好。”他在另一张沙发上坐下，和中島直接隔着刚刚好的距离。大概是要上台了，哪怕不露脸他也还是被化妆师精心打扮了一番，耳侧的头发也被梳起夹了几枚浅金色的一字夹，而在他的眼角，则是用红棕色的眼影轻轻地染上了颜色。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">就像是他梦里，捧起他脸时的模样。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">与梦境片段一瞬间的重合让中島怔怔的僵在原地，他浑浑噩噩地接过小林递来的茶杯，连热水洒在手上都没反应过来。山田眼疾手快地抢过他手里的杯子放到桌上，又匆忙翻过他的手仔细检查，看到只是有些发红，这才放下心松了口气。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">“你发什么呆呢！烫到手也不知道松吗？这茶杯比你的手要金贵？”他极其自然地捧起中島的手，轻轻地吹了吹，连他自己都没发现这些举动对于两个“并不熟悉”的孤A寡O来说过于亲密了些。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">中島耳尖发热，他含糊地应了声，待山田松手，心里又有些留念起刚刚山田指尖的触感。不知是不是因为那杯热茶，他的指尖较往日还要温热些，软软的，像是猫爪的小肉球般，让人上🍓瘾。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">他们本是要在拍摄前简单聊下案子的事情，但现在中島这幅样子，大概也无心考虑那些事情。山田让小林到一边去休息，自己重新坐到中島身边，不紧不慢地等对方把目光放回到自己身上，才重新开口。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">“今天上台要唱的歌，不是那首《雪》呢。”他拿出手机，把耳机线递给中島，“要听听看吗？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">中島接过耳机，这才想起来自己买专辑回家，似乎只听过那一首《雪》，而同样在专辑名中的《烟》，却是一点都没听过。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">如果说，《雪》是悲凉凄楚的离别歌，那这首《烟》，便是平静的对过去回忆的讲述。伴奏只是简单的指弹，并无过多的修饰。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">“你离别于深冬寒夜，留我藏身于茫茫雪烟。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">第一句出来，中島双瞳猛地一缩，双手不自觉地握紧成拳，他牙关紧咬，十多年前在那个雪夜中发生的事情如走马灯般在他眼前飞速闪过。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">那个头上身上都落满了雪，信息素几乎散尽，挣扎在雪地里发着高烧的Omega，还有差点被吓得动弹不得，跑得双腿发软不争气跪倒在地的自己。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">那天的雪确实很大，漫天飞舞，把夜空都染成灰白色的雪花不停地砸下，看起来……是真的很像蒙蒙的烟雾。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">只是，太冷了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">无论是雪，还是埋在雪里太久，早已冻僵了的他的身体。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">一曲唱毕，山田闭眼轻声叹了口气，他摘下耳机，看向中島笑了笑。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">“歌里面虽然是这么唱，但像我……我有时候真的挺希望自己能记得些什么的。”他抬头又确认了下小林的位置，把声音压低了些，“当年我睁开眼，是真的觉得脑子里一片空白，又连身边的母亲和姐姐都认不出来。这种感觉其实挺难过的，就好像自己和这个世界并没有任何联系，没有认识的人，也没有可以依靠的人。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">他用手指勾了勾衣领，中島这时才看见他的项圈。似乎是发现对方的目光，山田歪头，干脆把项圈展示给他看：“这枚项圈也是我醒来就有的，当时那枚水色的还没修好，有段时间也是一直戴着这一枚。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">中島看着他用指尖轻轻滑过项圈的边缘，他还记得当时制作那枚项圈时，亲自花了好几周的时间挑出适合的石材，又是亲自守在工匠身旁看着它被制作出来的。那枚水色的项圈实在是花了太多的时间制作，反而是这一枚……大概是自山田分化后，他在山田身边的最后那段时间里看他用得最多的了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">“我……其实一直有一个问题。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">“请问。”山田笑笑。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">“一直戴着面具的原因……是不想让…那个Alpha找到你吗？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">他垂下头，对即将听到的答案突然感到恐惧。这时他才后悔自己问出这个问题，而无论出于什么理由，他也并没有合适的向山田问出这个问题的立场。他会不会觉得自己失礼、逾越，又会不会怀疑，当年的事情是他所为。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">“怎么会呢。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">他一句回答突然打破了中島的胡思乱想，中島抬起头，他依旧是笑着，似乎自他回来，每次见到他，都是一副固定的笑容。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">是什么时候开始，他变得连自己真正的想法都不再展示于人，完完整整的藏在心里。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">中島还想说些什么，可门就在这时被敲响，是工作人员来通知上场。小林赶上前来给山田整理头发和服装，他在起身让开时，就在小林挡住他视线的前一秒，瞥见了山田瞬间冷下的脸。他好像是不喜欢助理对他的触碰，在每一次对方伸手的时候都有下意识的退缩，但都被自己强迫着控制住。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">小林真的是那个恨不得时时刻刻护着山田的经纪人先生找的助理？</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">还有身体接触……他明明刚才还能自然地触碰自己的手的。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">他又想起之前山田同自己说话时，特别注意小林的位置，和特地放低的声音。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">小林已经帮山田准备好，他对着镜子看了看自己，又露出原本的笑容。他放慢脚步特地比小林走得慢了些，趁着对方不注意，伸手捏了捏中島的手指，抬头蹭着耳边悄悄说了一句话。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">“接下来得麻烦你了呀，我的Alpha。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">不过是短短的一刻钟时间，山田的话一直让他觉得不安，他终于忍不住冲出休息室，跑到中途的时候听见演播室突然爆发出的骚乱声。他没有理会保安的阻拦，硬是撞开了门。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">如坠冰窖。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">仿佛是十多年前雪夜的再现，山田倒在雪地的布景里，脸上的面具不知道怎么被人揭下了，那张生得极精致的脸被毫无保留地暴露在人前。他跑上前把人抱起，怀里的人像被人用冰水浇了似的，浑身的衣服已经湿透，整个人控制不住地打着颤。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">在他脸侧还有一处刚刚结了血痂的划痕。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">海盐味道的信息素瞬间在空气中炸开，中島毫无表情地抬起头，那双眼慢慢地扫过面前的所有人，最后定在小林身上。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">他早该发现的，她根本就是个Alpha。 </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">那番组本就有恶整的先河，这一次也正是山田的公司故意给他安排了名额，和番组私下商量了这些事情，瞒着山田本人，还借故调走健人。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">公司自然是为了他们的目的，番组也想借着当红的蒙面歌手首次露脸的噱头，稳稳地赚一波收视率。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">而假装是β的小林，就是这一次公司派来和番组工作人员打配合的。冰水是现场准备好的，而信息素是她趁机上前放的。借着距离近，只放出少量信息素就能压制住他，此时就能轻松取下他的面具。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">可他们万万没想到，只是冰水就让山田的身体瞬时崩溃，可即使这样他还是在被摘下面具时挣扎着和小林推搡起来，女性尖锐的指甲不慎划破他的脸颊，留下那处血痕。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">不过是两小时不到的时间，甚至没等中島动手，薮就已经叫上菅田，又联系了系统内的高木几人，把这案子接到手里亲自督办。所有相关者立刻被控制，总有那么些是不愿意牵扯进来的，没问几句就把情况完完整整地说了出来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">“我们已经联系Ω协会，这期节目不会播出，还有……虽然我很不愿意这样说，但这件事发生，或许能帮你们这案子一把。”薮打通中島的电话，把调查结果跟他简短地说了一遍，“他还没有消息吗？医生怎么说了？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">中島下意识摇头，才反应过来自己在打电话：“并没有人出来通知，也或许像我这种算不上家属的人根本就没资格……”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">“ゆう，让你来做他的律师，没有别的原因，只因为是你而已。案子的事情你可以随时来找我，现在回到病房门口等着，知道吗？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">薮没再多说什么就挂断了电话，中島握着手机的手缓缓垂下，他望着窗外短暂地愣神，却依旧没理解薮那句话的意思，他沉默片刻，还是走回了病房门口。他站在走廊，有很多人从他身边经过，也不知道有多少人分了视线，看一眼这个穿着整齐西装，却靠在墙边失魂落魄的Alpha。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">不知道又过去多久，终于有人走出来。他个子不高，套了件白大褂，可当他抬起头与中島对视，只一眼中島就认出他来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">“知念。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">“我们还以为你不会回来了。”他冷笑，又开始连环炮似的指责，“现在回来了，还成了涼介的律师。今天你在场吧？既然在场你怎么还能让他被人伤成这样？你他妈不是一直自诩是个负责任的α吗？不求这十年，就这么一天你都护不住他，你凭什么……”他扯着中島的衣领，头慢慢地垂下去，藏起了自己泛红的双眼。中島听见他逐渐放低声音：“你凭什么就这样把他标记了，然后一走了之？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">这句话像是当头给了他一棒，中島呼吸一滞，他呆愣愣地杵在原地，一双眼直直地放空，又被知念狠狠地剜了一个眼刀。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">“都说你什么都不记得，看来是真的。算了，有什么要问的晚些再说，现在进来帮忙。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">还没来得及做出回应，中島几乎是被强扯着走进那间病房，知念把他甩进屋去，又转身关上门。小心翼翼地走到床边，知念摇了摇山田的手，等他睁开眼睛。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">这时中島才发现，原来他是醒着的。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">他们轻声说了几句话，中島看见山田眯起眼睛，讨好似的哄着知念，二人的手指就那样软软地纠缠在一起，颇有些暧昧的意思。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">只不过二人都是Ω，中島偷偷瞄了一眼知念脖颈的项圈。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">知念毕竟是他们三人中最小的，直到中島离开那年都没分化，他也曾担心过自己离开，若是知念这个山田的“大亲友”分化为α，他会不会就被抢了去。如今看来，倒确实是他想多了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">知念也没和他说几句话，他在起身准备离开时，又小声地在中島面前说了两句，这才走出门。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">他说，山田现在状态还不好，不要让他太累了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">他就在门口，若是想知道什么，等山田睡了，出来问他。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">山田又闭上眼，看上去像是睡着了。中島满脑子都是刚刚知念所说的标记的事情，他僵在原地，既不敢走上前去，又不愿意就这么走出这个房间。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">明明来医院的途中，他还可以不顾旁人紧紧地把山田抱在怀里。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">大概是一直没等到人，山田有些疲惫地睁眼，他动了动沉重的身体，看见站在床尾一动不动的人，微微抬起没有扎针的右手，悬在空中等他握住。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">像是在招一只犯了错委屈的小狗，山田在心里偷笑。可偏偏“那只小狗”就毫不犹豫地冲上前来，他极快地捧住山田摇摇欲坠的手，像是珍宝一样捧在胸前。他垂着头一副欲言又止的样子，本身是个想要躲避开别人视线，藏住表情的动作，但在山田的视角看来，却是能看得一清二楚的。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">“如果那个人是ゆってぃ的话，我其实是挺开心的。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">他在治疗室里被反反复复地折腾，此时近距离地听他哑着嗓子说话，中島才意识到，他真的只是在强撑着精神，目的大概也就是说这么几句话，想要安慰一下魂不守舍的自己。一时之间巨大的负罪感彻彻底底地砸在了他心头，不仅是因为标记，更是因为自己的犹豫不决。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">“我猜你下一句话是要说抱歉。”山田又笑了，眉眼弯弯的，“抱歉什么呢？标记？还是觉得自己没保护好我？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">他顿了顿，反握住中島的手，往自己方向扯了扯。在中島俯下身的同时，山田借力凑上前去。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">“我喜欢你。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">他在中島脸侧轻轻啄了一下，就彻底失了力气跌下去，被中島再一次护进怀里。他感受到中島正在颤抖，闭上眼，在那个怀抱里缩了缩，找了一个舒服的姿势靠在人胸前。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">在这个拥抱里，山田终于意识到，他确确实实是和这个人相识的，不论是气味，温度，亦或是身体的感受，哪怕没有记忆，他都对这个人十分熟悉……</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">“ゆうと，”他脸有些泛红，“我有些困了，但是睡前……你可不可以帮我一个忙？”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">中島走出病房是，耳朵尖的红晕都没散去。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">“他还能把你逗成这样，看来还是病得不够重？”知念挑眉，看戏似的盯着他，但又很快恢复严肃，“行了，现在能睡着看来情况还算稳定，你跟我去办公室谈。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">他们面对面坐下，知念看着他沉默片刻，还是先问出了自己最关心的问题。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">“这件事现在是怎么处理的？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">“薮联系高木亲自办的，也联系了协会，节目不会播出。现在根据手里的消息可以确定是经纪公司和番组之间联系安排好的，山田身边那个新来的助理也是公司插的，是个α。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">“中岛……我指けん，他也没发现这人不对？他这次又为什么不在场？他没想过如果这一次不是やま正好把你叫出来，可就……”没再往下说，他双手紧紧攥着衣角。中島明白他的心情，此时他也是一阵后怕，若是这一次他没有在场，信息素紊乱又被泼了一身冷水的山田，会不会又一次重蹈覆辙。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">“他现在到底是什么情况？还有你说的标记的事情，究竟是怎么回事？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">“你记得他刚分化的时候……”知念叹气，伸手拿过山田的病历，“说到底我会选择学医也有他的原因，不管你我，其实都不愿意相信那时医生下的断言不是吗？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">中島垂下眼，知念说得没错。那时他们等了一天一夜，等医生把人救回来，却告诉他们，山田腺体的损伤，是再也没办法治愈的。他从面前取过那一本厚厚的文件夹，一页一页地看过那些陌生的医学术语，强迫着自己把这些语句印在脑海里。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">“我真正当上医生，做的第一件事就是和老师接手他的治疗，我们把所有能给他做的检查全都做了，但结果并不乐观。”他直勾勾地盯着中島的眼睛，语气突然冷下来，“你还记得朝仓家的酒店吗？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">“如果不记得，我可以提醒你。十年前，你父亲可不就是在那家酒店的客房找到你的？”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">“十年前，你父亲可不就是在那家酒店的客房找到你的？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">中島瞳孔猛地一缩，他记得的，他那天是去参加朝仓的聚会，就设在她家的酒店，但那之后……对，那之后发生了什么？</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">“你再好好想想，你喝下那女人下了药的饮料，然后做了什么？你碰她了吗？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">“不可能！”中島急得起身，“我不可能碰她，我既然给了やま许诺，就绝不会碰除他以外……你是说？”他突然意识到什么，看见面前知念的表情，又想起一周前的那个梦境，还有梦中无比真实的触感与温度，突然什么都连上了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">“我……我以为那只是个梦。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">“是，对你是个再好不过的美梦，对他呢？你有没有想过，如果不是你当年把他标记了，他的病是有机会治好的？”知念气得浑身发抖，他花了很久才让自己平静下来。确实，因为当年的事情他也记恨过中島，但事到如今已经过去十年，二人也重新相遇了，看山田的意思，他依然是喜欢这个“并不熟悉”的人的。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">他若是硬要再把中島当做仇人，大概反而是让山田为难了吧。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">他握紧拳头，连着做了好几次深呼吸才让自己平静下来，他抬头面对中島，突然又不知道自己该说些什么了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">“我一直觉得是自己对不住他，如今看来，是我欠他太多了。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">二人相视着沉默许久，直到中島开口。他已经脱去西装外套，失力瘫坐在沙发里。他垂下头，一只手掩在面前，撑着自己的额头。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">这幅颓然的模样，他似乎从来只会因为山田而表露出来，知念默想着。他们也是高中同学，在自己的印象里，中島就像是个天之骄子。他家世好，长得好看，成绩也好，虽然不是那样外向的类型，却也总是意气风发的模样。在大多数的Ω看来，他都是是不可多得的优秀α，也绝对是值得争夺的目标。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">所以哪怕是朝仓那样的大小姐，也一定要不择手段把他抢到手。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">可如今坐在他面前的人呢？把自己蜷缩起来，甚至把脸都藏在阴影里，整个人看不出一点生气。而让他变成这样的却仅仅是个Ω。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">知念终于是有些心软。他犹豫了很久，终于伸出手拍了拍中島的肩膀。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">“你想救他吗？“他问。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">“你愿意救他吗？如果我说还有办法能治他的病，哪怕需要你付出再多，你也愿意吗？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">根本没有思考的时间，中島几乎是一瞬间就答应了，他从沙发里弹起，按在知念肩上的手依旧颤抖，那双失神的眸子像是突然就亮了起来，有了一丝活气。他虽然语无伦次，但还是再三向知念确认答案，一句“有办法”让他终于喘上一口气。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">“你救救他。”他近乎哀求，“哪怕是拿我这条命去换我也不在乎，我爱他，知念，也是我欠他的，我必须还。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">中島再次回到病房时，他还睡着。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">此时再次面对山田，那条挡在二人之间的坎似乎也慢慢地淡下去，他轻轻地伸出手，终于以他的α的身份触摸到他的脸颊。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">在离开前，他因着山田的请求向他的后颈腺体少许地补了点信息素，只是量还是太少，既算不上补全标记，也没办法让山田染上他信息素的味道。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">中島嗅着空气中难以捕捉的草莓香，心里仍是担忧着。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">“中島君？”听到声音，他回过头，正是山田的姐姐站在门口，她手上提着小包，看见他表情却并没有太惊讶。千寻对着中島温柔地笑了笑，蹑手蹑脚地关上门，把包里的饭盒一件件放到桌子上，“听说你也是拍节目前就和小涼一起了，应该也没吃饭吧？他现在睡得熟不会有事的，你先来吃饭，我陪陪他。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">应该是特地做了准备的，千寻从包里取出两幅餐具来，把其中一份递给他，又亲自把为他准备的晚饭一份份揭开盖子摆放好。中島有些不好意思，但还是接受了她的好意，等看到面前的几样菜式，突然觉得心里暖融融的。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">“记得你以前来祖母家吃饭就喜欢这些菜，也不知道这么些年有没有变。”说着说着，她也有些怀念起当年二人的模样。她坐在弟弟床边，低头看他早已脱了稚气的脸，眼圈红红的：“那时候他真的很喜欢你，你送他那两枚项圈那天，他特别开心，回家跟我们说了好久的话……他很珍惜它们的，哪怕是后来病了，失忆了，也还是要留着，不让人碰，坏了的也一定要找人修好。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">“我和妈妈，还有美岬，我们商量过了，不会干涉你们之间的事情，但在此之前我们还需要一个答案。”瘦弱的女性Ω站起身，毫不畏惧地把弟弟挡在身后，她挺直脊背抬起头，正对上中島的视线：“我要你承诺，你这一次不会再抛下他离开。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">“当年你也身不由己，我们理解。不过如今，中島君也是成年人，有了自己的选择，想必是可以给我们一个满意的答复。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">中島被她突如其来的话砸了正着，但他也并没有犹豫，而是同样挺直身体，紧接着恭恭敬敬地鞠了躬。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">“过去的事情，是我的错。如今我有幸又获得了一次机会，那我便不会再松手。千寻姐，我是一定要堂堂正正让他成为我的Ω的，那么还请你们允许。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">他说得极认真，千寻也没有立刻接话，病房里突然就安静下来，直到从千寻身后传来低低地几声笑。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">“やま？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">中島第一时间就冲到床边，千寻脸色一白，只回头看了眼，也没打声招呼就跑出病房。山田下意识攥住了中島的衣角，他多少还有些无力，但依然调笑着看中島。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">“我都听到啦，说话算话？”他伸出小指来，“拉钩。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">“好，拉钩。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">他手指冰凉，中島握住他的手，发现他甚至是在持续着打着冷颤。山田的脸色极快地灰败下去，双眼涣散开，整个人不受控制地挣扎起来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">“按住他！”知念闯进来，身后跟着千寻，“按住他，立刻注入信息素，快啊！”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">“若是作为临死前得到的最后的许诺，那倒也不算坏。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">沉在覆盖了整个房间的米色软垫上，中島面对着山田，伸出手，在空气中细细勾勒着他的面孔。空气里是海盐与草莓冰混合的味道，中島深深地吸了一口气，伸手把人重新揽入怀中。山田并没有因此而清醒过来，只是稍许动了几下，他往中島怀里钻了钻，很快再次陷入沉眠。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">中島拿起手机解锁，他看了眼日历，距山田病发已经过去将近一周。那日之后，中島就在知念的要求下带着山田转入这间几近封闭的隔离室，紧接着就是连日的混沌与纠缠。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">空气中似乎还残留着些许挥散不去的浅淡血腥气，爱人在病中无助挣扎的模样在他的脑海浮现，他的目光瞥向怀中人缠着纱布的手腕，下意识收紧了双臂。似是被他勒得不舒服，山田轻声呜咽了几声，中島赶紧放松下来，像哄孩子似的拍了拍背，又哄着他睡过去。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">手机在这时震动了一下，他点开信息，是知念的每日诊断。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">“信息素水平基本稳定，体征平稳，确认度过汛期。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">过了一会儿，他又发来一条：“安顿好他，出来见一面。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">中島把自己的衣服留给山田，他简单冲洗整理了下，犹豫片刻还是又洒了自己一身掩盖剂。确认自己看上去足够得体，他才悄悄地离开了这个房间。知念就等在走廊尽头的楼梯边，在他周围，还站着几人。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">“薮？还有高木……这位是？”他看向唯一脸生的留着蘑菇头的男人，对方向他点点头，似笑非笑地看着他。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">“他是伊野尾，你应该有点印象，就是他和光合办的工作室……哦对，还有那家酒馆。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">说到这里，中島想起那天叫做Anemone的包间，还有特意单独装修的，那间蔷薇室，终于意识到刚刚在伊野尾身上感受到的莫名的敌意的原因。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">“他和老板是旧友，又和老板他家那位合开了工作室，要不我们可约不到这样好的包间。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">“那大设计师呀，为了追人，不仅亲自设计了这所酒馆的建筑，连那间特地准备的包间的室内设计都全包了，可是下了大功夫咯！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">“但听说还没追到呢！那小Ω油盐不进的，听说可倔了！”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">“Anemone，银莲花，花语是失去希望，渐渐单薄的爱……也有人说，当爱人向你送出这束花，是说明他希望你放弃。”他像是被戳了痛处的狼，眼睛死死地盯着对方，掌心的利爪似乎随时准备攻击，“我知道你想做什么，但大可不必说得这么恶毒吧？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">伊野尾装作迷惑，又像是想起什么似的，玩味地笑了笑：“喔你说那间包间，我倒是忘了，那间以前其实不叫这个的，是我临时改的，还特地重新换了内饰，怎么样，不错吧？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">“行了，都别吵了。”薮冷不防地开口，砸碎了二人间的剑拔弩张，“光还等着，山田也不知道什么时候会醒，你也不希望他因为醒来时你不在身边而感到不安吧？”他看向中島，对方沉默着点头，主动后退了一步。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">“走吧，我开车。”高木笑笑，向他们招手。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">酒馆其实并不远，高木熟练地开车穿过小巷，把车停在了后门的空位里。他们从后门进店，再次穿过复杂的走廊，中島这一次甚至没能记住路线，懵懵懂懂的，被带到了包厢门口。他抬头，看见木牌上的斜体字，眨眨眼。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">“蔷薇……这不是やま那间……？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">“ゆうと已经是やま的α了，他的包厢可不就是你的啦？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">光就坐在圆桌边，伸手从食盒里挑了块仙贝，笑着和他们打招呼。薮和知念自然而然地坐到了他的两侧，高木看了看中島伊野尾二人，犹豫片刻还是坐进了他们中间。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">“其实也没必要这么敏感啦，”伊野尾也拿了块仙贝吃，他看向中島，“说实话我也不打算和你争，标记这事都板上钉钉了，山田也没喜欢过我，到底我也就想看看你是不是真心待他。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">“对于伊野尾来说，やま可是他最重要的朋友之一了，也是他的合作伙伴。毕竟你也知道，他的审美可不一般。”光指着房间内饰，示意中島好好看看。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">“菅田跟我说，聚餐那天伊藤好像是和你讲了什么道听途说的话，大概是让你误会了山田和伊野尾的关系，没有及时和你解释，我很抱歉。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">薮认真地想要道歉，但还是被中島拦下了。从医院初见到酒馆，虽然只是短短的半小时，他却再从几人的相处中看出端倪。他发现伊野尾似乎并未真正对他抱有敌意，哪怕他看上去很是轻浮，却也并不像是个会和正主争夺对方已被标记了的Ω的人。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">伊野尾甚至是个很得山田信任的人，中島多少从谈话中得到些信息，而他又太了解山田了。若面前的α真的是个死缠烂打又不被喜欢的人，他断不会与其相处至今。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">想必薮也不会同意自己的Ω和那样没有分寸的人合开工作室吧。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">如今误会都解开了，他们也终于进入正题。高木从包里取出文件来，伊野尾走到墙边的柜子里取出似乎是山田早已准备好的包裹，他郑重地递到中島手里，示意他打开看看。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">合约至今的所有文件，他都悉数保存，整理好了，就这样收在这里。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">“他倒不傻。”知念看着那厚厚一沓，皱了皱眉，脸色算不上好，“看他这样，大概是从最开始就留了个心眼……可他为什么不和我们说……”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">“其实圭人是想要签下他的，可惜晚了一步。”薮向中島解释，“我记得你们以前也是同学，他比你要晚一年出国，山田签约的时候刚好他还在国外，没能赶上。”他拿出手机翻找片刻，把一个文件发给中島，中島点开，是一份全新的签约书。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">“这是他特意准备的，本来想着等事情处理好，再给山田也不迟，不过现在既然提到了，就告诉你吧。你看看要不要挑一个时间，和山田谈谈，你也可以告诉他，圭人找到健人了，只要他愿意，健人依旧可以做他的经纪人。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">中島明白，对山田来说，冈本当然是一个不能再好的选择，无论私交，还是他作为业内人士的能力与人脉。他郑重地接下，并没有推辞，而另一袋文件也被推到他的面前。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">高木用手指敲了敲文件袋，他低下声开口：“我们虽然不能明面上开展对这个公司的调查，不过多少还是找到了些东西。这里的文件你回去慢慢看，据我查到的内容，他们公司并不是第一次对艺人进行各方面各种含义上的压榨，我把曾经尝试上诉的艺人都记在了上面，能给你看的一些记录也都给你了。”他和薮交换了一个眼神，“你也明白，能找到越多的证人来证实这个公司的问题，就越有助于你们扳倒对方，为山田赢到更好的赔偿。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">“我不能保证有多少人愿意作证，毕竟他们当年放弃，多少有公司背后势力的原因……但你一定要让他们知道，也一定自己要明白，现在的你们不是一个人。“</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">”有我们在呢。“</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><blockquote class="ql-long-8179800">
  <p></p>
  <div class="ql-blockquote-item ql-long-8179800">
    <p>
      <span class="ql-author-8179800">一瞬だけ時を忘れ</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="ql-blockquote-item ql-long-8179800">
    <p>見つめてる ひとつの光</p>
  </div>
  <div class="ql-blockquote-item ql-long-8179800">
    <p>永遠に…</p>
  </div>
</blockquote><p> </p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">平成17年 10月7日</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">     今天见到了一个男孩子，听说他姓中島，和我同级。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">     好想认识他，和他做朋友。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">平成18年 2月24日</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">     明天球赛的名单出来了，我们会对上中島同学的班诶！太好了！</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">     不过他好像不太擅长足球，今天看到他和朋友们在球场练习，我也好想加入他们！</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">     如果能顺利成为朋友的话……</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">平成20年 8月29日</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">     明天就要报到了，我们会被分到一个班吗？</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">     几个月不见，他过得还好吗？</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">     我有点想他。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">平成20年 11月14日</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">     我想，我喜欢他。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">…………</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">平成22年 5月6日</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">     我必须要去，只是我也不知道，今晚会发生什么，我们之间，又会不会再有明天。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">     但如果不去，中島他……</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1"> </p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">     ゆてぃー，对不起。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1"> </p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">最后的一句话写得潦草，到此，日记便戛然而止，再也没有后续。中島愣愣地看着曾因浸水而发皱变脆的页脚，他伸手拂过发黄模糊的字迹，张口却说不出话来。千寻陪他坐在阁楼，身边的箱子里是母亲让她帮忙找给中島的，属于十年前山田的东西。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">千寻低头仍在翻找，实际上，他们的母亲是个极会收拾的人，哪怕能干心细如山田，也不过刚刚达到她的七八分。收纳盒上详细地写下来年代和姓名，以及盒中物件的名字，排列得如同律所资料室里的文件。她终于找出标注着山田姓名的另一枚纸盒，角落上写着平成22～23的字样。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">“中島君想看一眼吗，当年小涼在Ω直属院的资料……啊，不是医疗记录，就是些生活记录，我记得还有录像的。“她打开盒子，果然找出几张光盘来，”正好他睡了，咱们不告诉他，悄悄看！“</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">中島还愣着，他有些犹豫，不知道自己是不是可以在未经山田允许的情况下，私自窥视他同自己错过的时光。可千寻却是假装看不出他的纠结，伸手把中島拉到身边，她点起阁楼里的小灯，暖黄的光洒下，读取了光盘的影碟机开始运作，白色的病房出现在屏幕上，镜头闪了闪，终于落在那时仍显稚嫩的Ω身上。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">“りょう，回头呀，看看镜头。“</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">画面里的他花了些时间反应，随后转过身，看见举着DV的人时眯起眼笑了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">可中島的表情却在此时僵住，原先还看不出，可当人露出衬衫也挡不住的一截脖颈时，在那片苍白肌肤上厚厚缠绕着的纱布像一把刀直直地刺进他胸口。不需要千寻的解释，他都知道那是什么。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">“我听说，当年协会那里，是想让他洗掉这个标记的。“</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">千寻微扬的嘴角颤了颤，她舔了舔唇，在中島的注视下，过了很久才点头。对大多数的α，被标记的Ω洗去他们的信息素和标记，是对他们的一种……侮辱。也实在是太多年没见过面，她实在摸不清中島对此的想法，千寻慌乱地想从脑内挤出些词句来解释，中島却制止了她。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">“我没有生气……倒不如说，我依然认为是自己对不起他。“他的眸子灰暗下去，睫毛扫下，似是想要把眼中太多的思绪遮掩住，”若是那时他的身体可以接受那种手术……是不是洗掉标记，对他会更轻松一些？“</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">“让一个被标记的Ω独自度过十年，这太残忍了。“</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">他抱着腿，把脸掩入阴影，缩成一团。他从未想过把自己挚爱的人送入这样的地狱之中，更何况，是他亲手，将やま推入深渊。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">而后呢，整整十年没回来找他的，也是自己。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">这并不是他所期望的，他明明觉得，在自己离去的十年中，やま能够找到一个足够爱他，也待他足够好的α，自此度过余生。指甲深深嵌入皮肉，却痛不过胸口，中島深陷于自责之中，这几乎是他得到真相后，每日每夜的梦魇。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">他梦见那个雪夜，梦见十年前的最后一面，梦见他们相见不相识，梦见怀中毫无生气的他，梦见知念那日的怒吼……却从不曾梦见深埋于记忆的那个美好的少年。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">他问过自己太多遍，他是不是曾被山田恨过，又该不该被他记恨。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">他不知道，也不会有答案。所以他从不否认。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">像是他在心里为自己构建了一座箱庭，那里没有门窗，更没有灯火。正如那十年，他将山田亲手送入的深渊。而今，作为惩罚，他将自己也送入了这座箱庭。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-8179800 ql-text-indent-1">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">“致我不知名姓的α。“</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">     木板裂开，他看见一束光。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800 ql-text-indent-1">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">“或许我们无缘再次相见，但我还是希望，你能得到幸福。“</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">     刺目却温暖的光芒中，他依稀辨出一个人影，像他伸出手。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800 ql-text-indent-1">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">“我想，会有一天，我也能遇到一个……会真正爱我的人吧。“</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">山田坐在床沿，他戴着耳机，抱着歌词本轻轻地哼唱着。门在此时被打开，气流裹挟着大海的味道拂过鼻尖，像是极好闻的海风的味道。他带着笑意抬起头，对方泛红的眸子撞进眼里，让他愣了愣。还不等他开口，高大的α在他面前半跪下，轻轻地撞进他的怀里，伸手拥住自己。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">“ゆてぃー？“</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">“抱歉，但是能不能……让我抱一会儿？就一会儿。“</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">怀里的他像只委屈的大狗狗，山田揉揉他的头发，没有拒绝他。他伸出一只手，拔下耳机，把声音稍稍开大了些，随着旋律唱起来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">“線香花火がゆれ 君の横顔もゆれる 一瞬だけ時を忘れ 見つめてる 一つの光“（纸捻花火，轻轻晃动，视线中你的侧颜也随之摇晃，只一瞬间我忘却了时间，无言凝视着那粒微光）</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">中島抬眼，山田也低着头看他，他问好不好听，这是圭人特地找人给他写的新曲，说圭人都准备好啦，只要ゆてぃ需要，他随时准备帮忙呢。山田没挣开中島的双臂，他起身，拽着中島坐到软乎乎的长毛地毯上，晶亮的眼睛看着他。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">“是千寻姐给你看了什么吗？不要太在意了，都过去了。“</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">中島带着鼻音嗯了一声，听上去像是轻哼，又多少带着些委屈意味。山田有些误解了，他又伸出手，想要像摸小空一样再摸摸他的头毛，却被重新牢牢地拥进怀里。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">“やま。“</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">“嗯，我在呢。“</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">“やま觉得，我能给你幸福吗？“</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">他很久没得到回复，突然又有些慌张，山田却在此时扯下项圈，把散发草莓甜香的后颈暴露在他的面前，也伸出手抱住他。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">这便是答案了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">中島叹口气，他温柔地在那里留下一吻，把人抱到腿上，又吻了吻他的唇。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">“我会让你幸福的。“</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-8179800">
  <span class="ql-author-8179800">他望向自己的救赎者，他一生的爱人，如此起誓。</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>